Tony
Tony was a character who first appeared in the ninth episode of the third season in . He was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus' right-hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done until he was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota. But he was sired and killed by Klaus, making him a hybrid. He became Klaus' right-hand man during the time period he became a Hybrid, but he also became Klaus' hitman if he wanted to send a message to anyone. In Homecoming, when Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood's house he shows him the other Hybrids he has created, like Tony his right-hand man and Mindy. Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Katherine who's pretending to be Elena that if he dies, he's made sure his Hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside the Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor which she revealed to be Mikael, Klaus' father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to the other Hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and the other Hybrids tried to save Klaus, their Hybrid master, but Elena who was really Katherine threw vervain at them making them fail. After Stefan Salvatore had stolen Klaus' family, he and Tony started to begin a search for him but didn't find him then they thought they would use Elena and Damon to help them find Klaus' family. In The New Deal, Tony was chasing Elena a few blocks then when Elena thought she lost him, he appears behind her, he says to her, "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going." And she replied, "Don't worry about it." He then says, "Have a nice day." He is later seen with Klaus at The Grill and Klaus says to him "Get a round in, would you Tony?" While Klaus talks to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Tony later tries to kill Jeremy Gilbert with his car and since Jeremy has been compelled by Klaus he doesn't move away, Alaric runs to him and pushes him away and he gets hit by Tony's car and dies, Tony then drove to Elena and said to her, "There I go again. Bumping into people." When Alaric returned to the living by his ring, he still had pain and he fell on the floor and was dying, then two ambulance men came to help him and said they need to take him to the hospital now, but Tony compels the two ambulance men to leave by saying, "Let's not say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital." Then the two ambulance men went back to the hospital. Elena asked him what he was doing and Tony says to her, "You can still save his life, Elena. Here take my blood. I can't get in, you gonna have to invite me in." Then he can help Alaric, but Elena won't let him in and says, "No, why are you doing this." He then says to her, "Klaus asked for his family back, you didn't deliver." Elena then goes to help Alaric and Tony says to her, "He's gonna die. You might wanna invite me in, Elena." Tony is then wounded by Jeremy who shoots Tony with a wooden arrow, then Jeremy decapitated Tony with a butcher knife straight after by saying that he wasn't dead yet. Damon revealed to Elena that his body is now laying at the bottom of Steven's Quarry. Personality Tony was calm and loyally followed Klaus' orders without hesitation. He also had a sarcastic side as he had ran into Elena while running and when he hit Alaric with his car. This shows a sadistic side to his personality that may have been influenced by Klaus himself. Physical Appearance Tony was an attractive man with dark, brown hair, blue eyes and stood at 5'9. Powers and Abilities Tony possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Tony had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Three *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (Death) Name *'Tony' is an English name and is a short form of Anthony. It means "highly praiseworthy". It also comes from a Roman clan name.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/tony Trivia * Tony is the first hybrid to be decapitated and the first character to be decapitated by a human. * Tony killed Alaric Saltzman with his car, but he was resurrected by his ring. * Tony pursues Elena wearing a hoodie, a similar visual to Noah in his pursuit of Elena in Season One. * With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Quotes :(To Elena): "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going". :(To Elena): (after he hit Alaric with his car) "There I go again. Bumping into people." :(To The MT's):"Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at The Hospital." :(To Elena): "You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood. I can't get in, you're gonna have to invite me in." :(To Elena): "Klaus asked for his family back, you didn't deliver." :(To Elena): "He's gonna die. You might wanna invite me in Elena." :-- The New Deal Gallery 3v.png 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28078277-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079037-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079042-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079043-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079044-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079047-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079048-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079051-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079057-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079060-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079065-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079066-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079068-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079082-1280-720.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079109-1280-720.jpg 3x9-Homecoming-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26804298-1280-720.jpg 3x10 04.jpg Tony3x09.png Tonydead.png Screenshot_2182.jpg Screenshot_2183.jpg Screenshot_2263.jpg Screenshot_2264.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased